¿Boda del Milenio?
by Esthelar
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, un juicio muy juzgado, una boda obligatoria, una niña haciendo la unión de una pareja y… —¡PALLAS-SAMA! ¡¿HA PERDIDO LA RAZÓN O QUÉ ******!
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic lo escribí en para finales del 2013 cuando estaba en tumblr, pero jamás lo hice público porque se me olvidó. Y 3 años después decidí compartirlo por este lado, porque sufrí un ataque de nostalgia.**

 ** _Fic dedicado a:_** Mis compañeros de roleplay en Tumblr y a sus personajes del rol de Saint Seiya Omega.

 **Advertencia:** El formato de los diálogos va por nombres porque en aquel entonces todavía escribía así cuando redactaba a la carrera, espero y no les incomode.

* * *

 _En algún lugar de Atenas, cuya hora no recuerdo y cuyo año mucho menos, pero sí la fecha en que todo pasó. Una mañana del 2 de Septiembre, un caballero y su diosa fueron descubiertos de que la noche anterior compartieron lecho luego del festejo que habían preparado por el cumpleaños de la heredera de la familia Kido, y luego uno no puede pensar bien si los encontraban sin ropa y lo único que los cubría eran las frazadas blancas de la cama._

 _Cuando fueron descubiertos por Kiki, Harbinger y Genbu no pudieron evitar gritar de pánico, y decidieron llevar al arquero y diosa a un juicio en la Casa de Virgo donde el juez era Fudo, el abogado de la parejita era Harbinger y el demandante era Genbu, y el tribunal eran los demás caballeros quien no dejaban de hablar y donde se encontraban de colados cuatro caballeros de bronce, Koga, Soma, Yuna, y Eden._

 **Fudo:** ¡Orden! ¡Orden! — _exigió dándole martillazos a la mesa_ — ¡El juez de este tribunal de virgo exige ORDEN! — _y no sabemos quién fue el genio que se le ocurrió poner una manzana sobre la mesa, ya que el martillo terminó haciéndolo puré y este le salpicó en la cara al caballero de Libra._

 **Genbu:** ¡HEY! ¡Fíjate en donde martilleas para la próxima!

 **Fudo:** Lo siento, err ¡errm! — _se aclaró la garganta._ —Vayamos con el acusado. — _en ese momento Seiya volteó a verlo sobresaltado, no se esperaba que lo interrogaran primero a él ...aunque debería._ —Seiya de Sagitario, se te acusa de haber dormido con tu diosa y de paso embarazarla ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

 **Seiya:** ¿Eh? — _fue el único sonido que pudo pronunciar, ya que comenzaba a sufrir un ataque de los nervios, sí reconocía que había dormido con Saori pero ¡¿embarazarla?! ¿De dónde habían sacado eso y porqué los estaban juzgando precisamente en la casa de la virgen?_

 **Fudo:** Tu silencio lo dice todo… — _afirmó y comenzó a menear la cabeza, luego lo señaló con el martillo._ —¡Eres declarado culpable de los cargos que se te acusa! — _y los del tribunal comenzaron a opinar lo mismo, incluso los que no sabían nada; a excepción de los bronceados que no entendían para nada qué estaba pasando y el motivo por el que estaban juzgando a su diosa._

 **Harbinger:** ¡Oe oe! ¡Tengo algo que aclarar de todo esto! — _interrumpió mandando al diablo las formalidades que se debían de aplicar en un juicio, ignorando el hecho de que Fudo le aclaró que así no se pedían las cosas._ —¡Athena también estuvo de acuerdo en eso, así que los dos son culpables! — _en ese momento Kiki se llevó las manos a la cara y varios se fueron de espaldas, ¿qué clase de abogado era Harbinger? es oficial, él era brutalmente honesto y no servía para ser abogado._

 **Kiki:** Harbinger, se supone que debes defenderlos, no acusarlos.

 **Harbinger:** ¿Y qué se supone que debía decir? ¿que Athena y Seiya no hicieron nada de eso? ¿que solo fue un malentendido? ¿qué vino el gnomo de la ropa y les quitó la ropa mientras curiosamente compartían lecho? ¿qué hacía muuuuucho frío y por eso quisieron hacer lo que pasó en la casa de Libra?

 **Genbu:** ¡Oye! — _con un tic en el ojo._ —¡Nadie pidió en primer lugar que usaran la casa de Libra como un motel!

 **Kiki:** Eh… la verdad no lo sé, solo debías negar los cargos por los que se les acusaba.

 **Harbinger:** ¿Y por qué debía de hacer eso? Si tú, yo, Genbu e Integra los vimos cuando fuimos a la cámara del patriarca a darle los buenos días a Athena, ¡yo mismo los vi con mi propio ojazo, y no creo estar imaginando cosas!

 _*Facepalm general*_

 **Fudo:** Harbinger, con lo que dijiste acabas de tomar el rol de testigo en lugar de abogado. Muchas gracias por tu aclaración. — _dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos._

 **Harbinger:** No hay por dónde. — _contestó orgulloso de sí mismo._

 _Mientras, Shaina se encontraba haciendo el papel de secretaria escribiendo en la máquina de escribir -¡duh!- cada palabra que había escuchado hasta el momento, pero hacia un esfuerzo sobre-humano por aguantarse las ganas de reír, agradecía usar en ese momento su máscara para no hacer evidente que estaba haciendo muecas de tanto que resistía._

 _La tensión en el ambiente se hizo más fuerte, en especial por el repentino silencio que invadió la sala, lo único que se escuchaba era el soplido del viento y también el de un mosca volando por ahí, pero que Eden_ — _ya hastiado por el ruidito del insecto_ — _terminó aplastandolo con la mano pero en el proceso le propinó una buena cachetada a su padre, el dios de la guerra que se encontraba entre la gente del tribunal… ¿comiendo palomitas?._

 **Marte:** ¡AAAGH! ¡¿Y ahora qué hice, Eden?! — _el pobre ignoraba que por la cachetada guajolotera de su hijo, ahora tenía la mosca embarrada en su mascara._

 **Fudo:** Jo~ — _ignorando la queja de su viejo amigo, prosiguió con el juicio._ —Así que su diosa también cooperó, ¿eh? muy bien, en ese caso los dos son declarados culpables. — _(¡CHAN!)_ — Así que en este momento los sentencio a… ¡Casarse más tardar dentro de dos semanas con todo y fiesta de bodas en el santuario!

 _Y el aullido de un lobo se dio a escuchar en el lugar (no, no estamos hablando de Haruto, sino de un lobo-lobo)._

 **Koga:** ¿QUE QUEEEEEÉ? — _gritó de repente nada discreto el actual caballero de Pegaso, saltando de donde estaba para ponerse en frente de la mesa_ — ¿Es cierto eso Saori-san, Seiya? — _y como respuesta los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo, sin decir ni una palabra._

 _Koga seguía sin creer la noticia bomba que acababa de escuchar, por un lado estaba muy feliz porque por fin los tres podrían ser una familia como había estado soñando durante mucho tiempo, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado ¿qué irían a decir los demás caballeros sobre esto?…_

 **Koga:** Ya veo, pero si así son las cosas… ¿cómo se van a casar? ¿Quién los unirá a ustedes en santo matrimonio si Saori-san es Athena, una diosa y tú Seiya un humano? Algo imposible de aprobar.

 **Fudo:** Ya nos habíamos anticipado a eso, así que tuvimos que recurrir a medidas inimaginables. — _dijo cruzando los brazos mientras asentía._

 **Koga:** ¿Ah sí? ¿y cuáles son esas medidas? — _preguntó ahora rascándose la cabeza y sudando la gota gorda._

—De hecho, para eso nosotros hemos venido — _dijo una voz muy familiar pero que le desagradaba recordar, y cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con aquel hombre que tenia la misión de proteger a su archi-enemiga la diosa Pallas, Titan._ —Nunca pensé que nos llamarían para algo así — _Pero no estaba sólo, se encontraba acompañado de tres personas que vestían muy parecido a él._

 **Koga:** ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTE TIPO AQUÍ?! — _gritó furioso señalándolo con el dedo._ —¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

 **Fudo:** Tranquilízate Pegaso, — _contestó tranquilo como siempre(?)._ —Ahora mismo estamos en una tregua por querer conseguir a alguien que valide la unión diosa-humano y que no sufra la ira de los dioses… en especial la de Zeus porque se supone que Athena es una diosa casta… o bueno, al menos lo era.

 **Koga:** ¿Ah sí? — _levantó una ceja incrédulo._ —¿Y quién de estos payasos de primer nivel será el que haga eso? — _preguntó, mientras que su dedo terminó por señalar a Hyperion sin querer queriendo._

 **Hyperion:** ¡OYE!

—Pues básicamente por eso vine yo. — _dijo una voz femenina juvenil, ahí Koga abrió los ojos como plato y se fijó que detrás de los 4 palasianos su vista se encontró con la cabellera rubia de la diosa del amor, y se puso enfrente de ellos._ —¡Y no insultes a mis palasianos, yo soy la única que puede hacer eso…! — _luego miró de reojo a Hyperion y después añadió._ —Sin ofender.

 **Hyperion:** Grrr, ¡Pallaaas-samaaa..! - _-gruño entre dientes furioso, esa mocosa que 'el lento de Titan' tanto se esmeraba en proteger se estaba burlando de él, y una venita roja comenzó a resaltar de su sien._

 **Titan:** No pierdas los estribos, Hyperion.

 **Koga:** ¿TÚ AQUÍ? ¡¿Qué rayos estás planeando Pallas?!

 **Pallas:** Como diosa del amor tengo la obligación y el privilegio de validar el matrimonio de mi hermana Athena con mi presencia — _dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo inocentemente, y luego fijó su vista en Koga._ —Y mucho tiempo sin vernos, Koga. Gracias por tu cálida bienvenida. — _dijo con sarcasmo sin borrar su sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la ira del pelirrojo aumentara cada vez más._

 _De hecho para aclarar, Koga ya estaba al borde de abalanzarse sobre la niña y tratar de matarla de una vez (o al menos intentarlo), pero Yuna y Soma lo sujetaron de los brazos para evitar que el hijo de Saori cometiera una tontería por dejarse llevar por su odio. Ya que si trataba de dañarle tan siquiera un solo cabello, el protector de Pallas lo atacaría sin piedad hasta matarlo._

 **Koga:** ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Que pienso acabar con ella de una vez! — _exigía mientras pataleaba y hacia el vano intento de liberarse._

 **Pallas:** Tranquilízate Pegaso, que ahora mismo tú no me interesas. — _dijo y luego hizo el característico gesto de '¡hum!', y continuo caminando hasta quedar parada en el centro del lugar._ —Yo solo vine hasta aquí tan pronto me enteré de lo que había pasado con Athena oneesama y Seiya, — _cuando dijo eso, notó que la pelimorada se puso roja como tomate y el castaño desvió la mirada._ —Sabiendo de antemano cómo son ustedes, supuse que la obligarían a contraer matrimonio en vez de matar a Sagitario por quitarle la castidad(?), y para eso estoy yo, la diosa del Amor. — _dijo seriamente, pero luego volvió a adoptar su personalidad de niñ_ a _que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía._ —¡Athena oneesamaa! — _exclamó feliz y comenzó a acercarse a ella con los brazos abiertos._

 **Koga:** ¡QUE ME SUELTEN LES DIGO! — _exigió hasta que logró liberarse del agarre de Soma y Yuna, y corrió para ponerse frente a donde estaba su querida 'madre' bloqueandole el paso a la niña_ — ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Saori-san, Pallas!

 _Y si se preguntan por qué Titan no había intervenido entre ellos dos, fue porque antes de venir al juicio en el templo de virgo su diosa le pidió que no se molestara, porque a final de cuentas a ella no le pasaría nada ya que a los demás no les convenía todavía, mucho menos a Athena._

 **Pallas:** ¿Y quién eres tú para negarme a hablar con mi hermana?, ¡yo soy tu tía! — _luego de decir la frase 'yo soy tu tía' al burrito con alas le recorrió un horrible escalofrío por la espalda mientras esa frase hacía eco en su cabeza_ — Tengo todo el derecho de pedirle un favor, así que si me disculpas — _dijo cerrando los ojos, y empujó al muchacho a un lado invitándolo a besar el suelo y luego recargó sus manos sobre la mesa._ —Oneesama~.

 **Saori:** ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Pallas? — _preguntó suavemente aunque debía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa._

 **Pallas:** Jeje… lo que sucede es que, no solo quiero validar sus votos. — _comenzó a decir mientras se llevaba las manos para atrás y comenzaba a menear de un lado a otro su vestido._ —Quiero ser yo la que los case directamente, ya sabes… quiero ser 'el cura' por así decirlo.

 _Eso no se lo habían esperado por parte de la diosa de las calamidades, mucho menos los demás altos palasianos, a excepción de Titan quien había cerrado los ojos con expresión neutral -pero con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca-, no había día en el que esa niña no los sorprendiera._

 **Saori:** ¿Quieres ser la que nos case directamente? — _preguntó todavía dentro de su sorpresa_ — ¿Estás segura Pallas?

 **Pallas:** ¡Claro que sí! Estoy segura.

 _Pero digamos que a ciertas personitas no les gustó para nada la noticia, en especial a cierto par de pelirrojos distribuidos en los dos bandos, para ser precisos._

 **Hyperion:** ¡PALLAS-SAMA! ¡¿HA PERDIDO LA RAZÓN O QUÉ ******?! — _era obvio que fue el primero en estallar y su amigo Egeón solo pudo sentir pena ajena por él, mientras Galia no sabía qué pensar de todo eso ¿ir como invitados a la boda de Athena, enserio?._ — ¡Titan, di algo!

 **Titan:** …. — _no dijo nada al respecto para dar la contra, se encontraba asimilando la situación en la que los había metido su querida diosa, la verdad era que le daba igual, a él no le molestaba tener que vestir elegante para un evento porque esas cosas se le facilitaban -a diferencia de su compañero-, así que de una vez dio su respuesta_ — Si ir a esa boda son los deseos de Pallas sama, entonces que así sea.

 **Hyperion:** ¿QUEEEÉ? — _no le gustaba la idea de presentarse a una boda, porque si iba eso significaría una cosa: usar un traje (que, según él, era un traje de 'pingüino en carnaval'), y no, él no era para estar de elegante y educado_ — ¡Tiiiitaaaan! — _gruño mientras agarraba a su compañero de las hombreras para zarandearlo, pero el protector de Pallas no se inmutó y siguió con su característico semblante serio y tranquilo -aunque la escena se había vuelto algo infantil por culpa del pelirrojo-._

 **Koga:** ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡Saori-san! ¡No la dejes! ¡Ella no tiene porqué participar en eso! ¡Perdono que ella solo valide su unión pero, ¿QUÉ SEA 'LA CURA' QUE LOS UNA EN SANTO MATRIMONIO? ¡ESO JAMÁS!

 _Tenía buenos motivos para odiarla, ella le estaba robando la vida a Athena con el paso del tiempo, y si posiblemente su 'madre' estuviese embarazada eso llegaría a convertirse en un embarazo de alto riesgo; así que por eso consideraba que no merecía ese privilegio, y que lo único que realmente merecía Pallas era la muerte._

 **Seiya:** Koga, tranquilízate.

 **Koga:** Pero Seiya… ¡¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con Pallas?!

 **Seiya:** Yo no dije eso, sin embargo no llegaremos a ningún lado si solo nos la pasamos alegando, ¿o sí, Fudo?

 **Fudo:** No, si no analizas las cosas con la cabeza fría no llegarás muy lejos de lo que te propones, es mejor tomar las cosas con calma, al menos por esta vez.

 **Seiya:** ¿Lo ves?, yo no tengo problemas siempre y cuando no tramen algo. — _y miró de reojo a la pequeña Pallas quien se encontraba hablando con Athena sobre algunas cosas que tenia pensadas para arreglar todo._ —Además no creo que Pallas, aunque sea nuestra enemiga, sea de ese tipo de personas que eche a perder una boda, con solo saber su titulo ya es prueba suficiente.

 _Aunque el muchacho no podía estar seguro de eso y mucho menos fiarse de Pallas, seguía pensándolo seriamente; pero viendo que todos no tenían problemas con eso y si eso significaba que Saori por fin se casaría con el hombre que ama, entonces no tenia otra opción y lo aceptaría._

 **Koga:** De acuerdo — _suspiró resignado_ — con tal de ver a Saori-san feliz, acepto.

 **Saori:** ¡Gracias Koga! — _dijo ahora aliviada._ —Te aseguro que la pasaremos bien, ahora solo debemos centrarnos en que este evento se realice como debe de ser.

 **Seiya:** Sí, nada de peleas entre los dos bandos hasta que pase el evento. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Titan? — _y_ _volteó a ver al susodicho, pero el pelinegro NO estaba en condiciones para responder, ya que todavía estaba siendo zarandeado sin parar por el abusivo de Hyperion._

 **Hyperion:** ¡Dime que no tenemos la obligación de ir a ese evento! ¡DÍMELOOOOO! — _gritaba todavia zarandeándolo, y le importaba poco que Titan estuviese mareado y viendo estrellitas, pero cierta pequeña diosa tan pronto terminó de hablar con su hermana se dio cuenta de eso y se molestó._

 **Pallas:** ¡Hyperion! ¡Suelta de inmediato a Titan, AHORA! — _ordenó azotando la mesa con la palma de su mano._ —¡Y VAS a ir a la boda PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

 **Hyperion:** Jeh, ¿y si me niego? — _sonrió de medio lado con sorna._ —¿Qué hará?.

 _En ese momento la mirada de la diosa se ensombreció, de un modo que generó miedo y escalofríos a los presentes, incluso a Hyperion quien sin fijarse aflojó la mano y soltó a Titan. Egeón solo pudo pensar_ _para sus adentros_ "Pallas se está volviendo un peligro, aun cuando le falta por crecer más, el que le haya infligido miedo a Hyperion ya es mucho decir"

 **Pallas:** ¡Buen chico, Hyperion! — _dijo volviendo a sonreír de manera inocente y angelical._ —Buen chico.

 **Hyperion:** ¡¿EH?! ¡HEY! ¡YO NO SOY UN PERRO! — _no lo era, pero se podía jurar que por hacer corajes iba a salirle espuma por la boca en cualquier momento igual que un perro rabioso._

 **Pallas:** Sí sí, lo que digas. — _contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano, y luego se dirigió a la palasiana con una sonrisa._ —Galia, espero que puedas ir. Lo apreciaría mucho de tu parte.

 **Galia:** Si así lo desea Pallas sama, entonces iré. — _la única dama entre los altos palasianos no le molestaba complacer a su diosa porque ese día estaba de buen humor, de hecho le parecía entretenido todo ese desastre. Ademas por un lado sabía que si la complacía se ganaría el favor de la niña ingenua, y por lo tanto no recibiría el mismo trato que Hyperion._

 **Pallas:** ¡Genial!, ya sabemos que Egeón vendrá, se lo pida o no. — _y eso era porque a Egeón tampoco le convenía ser tratado con la punta del zapato, prefería estar en la zona de confort mientras tuvieran que soportar a Pallas y esperar a que su Señor apareciera y diera fin a todo este teatro. Luego la diosa volvió a ir con su hermana mayor._ —Bueno Athena oneesama , ya nos pusimos de acuerdo así que, ten por seguro que estaremos ahí. Así que nos retiramos. — _y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse con su protector._

 **Saori:** Eh, claro Pallas. Los estaremos esperando, y... ¿cuídate? — _dijo sonriendo nerviosa, no estaba muy convencida de que fuese buena idea de que Pallas fuese 'cura', y menos considerando las horribles migas que había entre ella y su 'hijo', así que quería reconsiderar el buscar a otra persona._

 _Pero los pensamientos de la pelimorada fueron interrumpidos cuando vio regresar a su hermanita menor._

 **Pallas:** ¡Ah! por cierto, lo olvidaba. Tengo algo importante que advertirte Oneesama.

 **Saori:** ¿S-Sí?

 **Pallas:** Si al final me entero que cambiaste de opinión, y si yo no soy la que los casa — _dijo al principio en su tono de voz alegre para que luego su mirada se ensombreciera una vez más y su tono de voz se volviera más profunda y tétrica._ — ** _Te mato._**

 _Saori se quedó petrificada en su lugar -como si estuviese dentro de un témpano de hielo- por la repentina amenaza que recibió de su hermana menor. El cosmos que había liberado por un momento la pequeña diosa le generó muy mala espina, y le había mostrado que Pallas estaba hablando enserio._

 **Pallas:** Bueno, debo prepararme para _**la boda del milenio.**_ — _dijo para luego comenzar a marcharse mientras caminaba y saltaba feliz de la vida, haciendo que Titan se llevara una mano a la cara para luego retirarse._ —¡Sayonara, Athena Oneesama!

 **Fudo:** ~Jo, esta sí será una boda que será digna de recordar. — _dijo divertido llevándose una mano a la barbilla._ —Genbu, no olvides llevar tu cámara digital.

 **Genbu:** ¡¿EH?! ¿Y por qué yo?¡ ¡Mejor lleva la tuya! Ya que eres TÚ el interesado de sacar fotos y vídeo a la boda de **_'tu comadre'_** la diosa Athena.

 **Fudo:** ¿Perdón? — _le dio un tic en el ojo._ —¿De donde sacaste eso de que Athena y yo somos _'comadres'_?

 **Genbu:** ¡Fácil!, por el simple hecho de que Marsmon y Seiya son compadres, así que tú Fudo (Alias: El chupacabras) y Athena son comadres. — _contestó como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo._

 **Marte:** ¡OYE! — _no le gustó que le dijeran Marsmon._

 **Fudo:** ¡¿QUÉ?! Para tu información yo no soy comadre ¡NO SOY UNA MUJER! — _gritó indignado con una enorme vena roja saltando de su cabeza._

 **Genbu:** Pero pareces,— _(¡CRACK!)_ — hay veces en que tus cambios bruscos de humor me hacen creer que estás en tus días. — _(¡DOBLE CRACK!)_ — Y además cuando estás al lado del digimon super-evolucionado pareces una frágil flor del desierto — _opinó burlándose del moreno (y ¡QUINCUAGÉSIMO OCTAVO CRACK!), pero ignoraba que con el paso de que dijo cada frase la cara de Fudo se fue deformando por la ira hasta convertirse en la cara de chupacabras, a la que todos los santos temían como si se tratara del Payaso 'Eso'._

 **Fudo:** **¡GEEEEENBUUUUU!** — _fue el grito que dio y se le echó encima para darle la golpiza de su vida, y si podía matarlo pues mejor para él._

 **Harbinger:** ¡AGH! — _gruño llevándose una mano a la nuca fastidiado._ —¡Ya me están hartando con sus platicas de mujeres en sus días que no entiendo! Mejor yo me voy a mi templo a ver si ya puso la marrana. — _dijo y se marchó fastidiado para sorpresa de los presentes._

 **Kiki:** Yo también, tengo que… seguir reparando las armaduras, que me las rompen a cada rato. — _dijo lo ultimo en un murmullo y se marchó detrás de Harbinger._

 **Integra:** Yo igual, creo que dejé la estufa encendida en Géminis. — _dijo sudando la gota gorda para luego salir huyendo tras sus compañeros, y los demás caballeros del tribunal como colados comenzando a desalojar el templo de virgo._

 **Koga:** El que me dijo que debía pensar con la cabeza fría fue el primero en explotar. — _dijo haciendo mueca mientras miraba con incredulidad la pelea de Fudo y Genbu, después le dieron unos escalofríos cuando vio la horrible cara de chupacabras del santo de virgo._

 **Saori:** Ah… — _suspiró con resignación._ —Este será un mes muuuuy largo Seiya…

 **Seiya:** Y que lo digas. — _luego miró de reojo al chino y al hindú todavia con su pelea de gatos._ —Solo espero que ese par de locos no se maten para antes de nuestra boda.

 _¡Cuac!_

.

.

 **~¿FIN?~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Sí, muchas cosas no tienen sentido. En aquel entonces yo había dicho "F*CK LOGIC" y esta cosa salió.

Podría haberle quitado ese formato poco práctico, pero si lo hacía habría perdido buena parte de su esencia y preferí respetar como estaba porque pertenece a aquellos tiempos donde las cosas eran un poco más simples. Solo arreglé un poco los errores gramaticales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo y el último de la Boda del Milenio, este no hubiera salido a la luz de no haber sido porque un compañero y amigo roleplayer me pidió emocionado que lo subiera para poder leer el final; y ¡Voilá! Aquí está. Así que de no ser por él esto no habría salido a la luz.**

 **Una vez más, me disculpo por el formato de diálogos de guión cinematográfico, así lo había escrito el 2013.**

 ** _Disclaimers: Saint Seiya y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y personajes exclusivos de Saint Seiya Omega pertenecen a Toei Animation._**

* * *

Dos semanas después del acuerdo…

Era el gran día (o mejor dicho noche), y los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles de la comida para la noche, los invitados (caballeros, marcianos y palasianos) comenzaron a llenar las sillas.

 _Mientras tanto con los Altos Palasianos…_

Galia como siempre era perfeccionista en todo lo que hacía, optó por arreglarse muy temprano para llegar una hora antes al evento, y se sentó como toda una dama en una de las sillas de enfrente para observar mejor a su diosa en el momento que hiciera la unión de el novio con la novia. Pero lo que no se esperaba fue que sus compañeros Hyperion y Egeon también llegaron a los pocos minutos que ella se había instalado, y menos verlos bien arreglados —en especial por su pelirrojo compañero—, aunque ellos estaban cerca de donde se servían las bebidas.

 **Hyperion:** ¡Agh, no sé cómo fue que me convenciste de venir cuando yo ya había decidido ir contra las ordenes de Pallas! —se quejó Hyperion mientras trataba de evitar que la corbata que tenía puesta lo estrangulara, luego de acomodarselo se sirvió un vaso con limonada y se dispuso a darle un buen trago.

 **Egeon:** No te hagas el que no se acuerda, solo te dije que yo no podría asegurar por siempre la 'integridad de Galia' en este evento, mucho menos si el dios de la guerra ya le echó el ojo a su 'escultural y bien formado cuerpo'. —luego de decir eso ultimo, el peliazul se mordió la lengua para reprimir las ganas de reír por la cara que puso su amigo quien acababa de escupir toda la limonada, Hyperion tenía cara de que había sufrido un shock. Pero estaba en lo cierto, no muy al fondo del salón se encontraba cierto marciano loco sentado aparentemente normal, pero se podía sentir que estaba mirando fijamente a la palasiana.

 **Galia:** Cielos… que intimidante —murmuró para sí misma desde su lugar, aunque el silencio no le molestaba, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente por culpa del Dios de la Guerra. Que ironía, y ella tenia como arma la espada del Dios de la Guerra. —¿Que estará haciendo Pallas-sama que se está tardando tanto? —se preguntó mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba las 8:15 de la noche, acababan de pasar los 10 minutos más largos de su vida desde que llegó y ahora deseaba que empezara de una vez el evento, lo único bueno era que agradecía que sus compañeros no estaban lejos por si algo llegaba a pasar.

 _Mientras tanto en los vestidores…_

 **Pallas:** ¡Rayos! ¡Esta túnica me queda grande! —gruño un poco molesta. —Ni modo, si así me queda de grande… entonces tendré que ponerme mi vestido de nuevo y ponerme la túnica encima.

Titan se encontraba fuera de los vestidores vigilando la puerta hasta que Pallas saliera ya vestida, pero pudo oír las quejas de la niña quien estaba teniendo problemas.

 **Titan:** Pallas-sama ¿cuanto le falta?

 **Pallas:** ¡Ah! Pues no me va muy bien, creo que tendré que empezar de cero. —contestó algo desesperada al punto de que comenzó a hacer un berrinche (milagrosamente sin activar su cosmos), hasta que terminó haciendo bola el traje y lo lanzó contra el espejo. Luego de eso suspiró fastidiada, no quería llegar a pedir ayuda. —Titan, ¿puedes entrar por favor? necesito tu ayuda.

 **Titan:** ¿Qué?

 **Pallas:** Lo que oíste, ¿que si puedes entrar? que necesito tu ayuda para ponerme esta cosa.

Esto era el colmo de los colmos; primero lo de la boda, luego los arreglos, después presenciar durante dos horas —mientras él se arreglaba— como Egeón perseguía a Hyperion por todo el castillo para obligarlo a usar un traje de pingüino elegante, y de paso peinarlo y recogerle el cabello en una cola baja —no sabe cómo logró que se dejara—; y ahora que tuviese que ayudar a Pallas a vestirse como si él fuera su mamá ya era mucho que decir.

Pero no tuvo de otra más que obedecer y entrar al vestidor para ayudarle a terminar de una vez, y ya no desperdiciar más tiempo valioso (que ironía).

 _5 minutos después…_

 **Pallas:** ¡Woah! ¡Muchas gracias Titan! ¡No se como le hiciste para que me quedase!

 **Titan:** No fue nada Pallas sama. —en su mente se dijo _"No, literalmente no fue nada. Solo se debía de subir el cierre que estaba en su espalda, ¿como no se dio cuenta?"_ pero considerando que la niña estaba tan emocionada como desesperada, debía ser normal que fuera más despistada de lo normal ¿verdad?… ¡¿VERDAD?!

Terminado el asunto se marcharon al salón de eventos, para así poder esperar a la llegada de los novios al altar.

 _En el vestidor de Athena…_

Shaina, Yuna y Aria estaban terminando de ponerle los últimos arreglos a la diosa y su hermoso vestido de novia con arreglo floral y uno que otro collar y pulsera.

 **Shaina:** Se ve hermosa Athena, apuesto que Seiya se quedará con la boca abierta —rió levemente. —¿Están de acuerdo conmigo chicas?

 **Yuna:** ¡Por supuesto que sí! —contestó animada la actual santa del águila. —Señorita Athena usted es una diosa y una mujer muy hermosa digna de admirar y envidiar.

 **Aria:** S-sí —contestó con timidez a lo que dijo Shaina mientras le ponía el velo. —la señorita Athena es muy bonita —Luego se dispuso a salir un momento para revisar si estaban comenzando a llegar los invitados.

 **Saori:** Umm, basta chicas… que harán que me sonroje. —dijo con la cara tan roja que un tomate la envidiaría.

 **Shaina:** Pero si ya estás sonrojada, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondrá cuando camine hacia el altar. —dijo divertida terminando de arreglarla.

 **Yuna:** ¿Está nerviosa señorita Athena?

 **Saori:** Eh… la verdad sí, demasiado debería decir —contestó llevándose las manos a la cara para tratar de tranquilizarse y evitar que se le caliente más la cabeza, porque a este paso terminaría desmayándose. —¿Cómo te sentirías Yuna si fueras tú la que se casara en este momento?

 **Yuna:** Eh… —tragó duro tan pronto se lo imaginó. —Buen punto, creo que estaría igual o peor que usted Athena.

En eso volvió a entrar Aria un poco apresurada y jadeando por el cansancio, se notaba que había corrido en el trayecto de regreso.

 **Aria:** Chicas, los invitados están esperando y Seiya-san acaba de llegar. Pallas-chan también está lista y presente esperando a la novia.

Esa noticia alarmó a las amazonas, se les había acabado el tiempo.

 **Shaina:** ¡Rápido! —dijo y se apresuró a sacar un estuche de maquillaje. —¡Tenemos que terminar de una vez! —le apartó el velo de la cara y con un rimel color rojo comenzó a pintar los labios de Saori.

 **Yuna:** ¡Shaina! No la vayas a llenar de maquillaje —dijo preocupada. —Lo importante que debe resaltar es su belleza natural.

 **Shaina:** No te preocupes Yuna, —y comenzó a delinearle los ojos a la diosa, quien no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que terminase. —Solo será unos pequeños retoques, pensaba ponerle rubor pero ahorita mismo ya lo tiene natural.

 **Saori:** Shaina ¿ya terminaste? —preguntó ya haciendo muecas, se notaba que ya se estaba desesperando. —¡Se nos está haciendo tarde!

 **Shaina:** Ya, justo acabo de terminar. —dijo y de repente agarró el ramo de flores y se lo dio para luego llevarla del brazo acompañada de las chicas. —Se nota que estás desesperada por casarte. —dijo divertida.

 **Saori:** ¡Oye! —y se puso más colorada, haciendo que la amazona sonriera divertida.

Y milagrosamente dio inicio el evento para el alivio de Galia, durante todo ese rato el dios de la guerra estuvo tratando de acercarsele en términos 'amistosos' ofreciéndole desde una carmelia hasta una copa de vino, pero de no haber sido por Hyperion, quien irrumpió sentándose al lado de su compañera robandole de paso la copa al marciano para molestar y romper la tensión, de seguro Marte se hubiese pasado de listo con los acercamientos.

De hecho en ese momento Marte y Hyperion estaban mirándose fijamente con odio mutuo, cualquiera podría deducir que tarde o temprano empezarían una pelea; y por ello Galia —quien se veía pequeñita al lado de esos gigantones— decidió ignorarlos y centrar su atención al frente. Egeón se encontraba sentado como a dos sillas de de distancia vigilando el problema de esos tres, mientras bufaba divertido su palabra favorita: _Interesante._

Seiya esperaba de pie en el altar cuando de repente entra la novia haciendo la marcha nupcial acompañada de su mayordomo Tatsumi quien la entregaría al matrimonio, mientras que la pequeña Raki y Aria vestidas de blanco llevaban la cola de la novia.

Una vez que los dos estaban reunidos, la hermana menor de la novia tomó la palabra.

 **Pallas:** Bueno, viendo que ya están todos es hora de empezar —se aclara la garganta y saca el dichoso libro que un cura siempre llevaba para la hora de dar sus sermones. —Bueno, queridos her…¿hermanos? —preguntó de repente confundida a Titan —quien solo se limitó a alzar los hombros con una gota de sudor en la sien— al ver a caballeros, marcianos y palasianos que no eran para nada hermanos. —¡Nah, olvidenlo! —cerró el libro hastiada y lo lanzó para atrás golpeando a alguien en el proceso, luego el sombrero de cura que traía puesto se le fue para abajo tapándole los ojos. —¡Ey! —se lo acomodó, soltó un suspiro y prosiguió. —Bueno. ¡El punto es… que ya saben porqué hemos venido aquí! —caballeros y palasianos asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta rápida. —¡Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para ser testigos de la unión entre mi hermana mayor Athena, y 'su caballero consentido' Seiya de Sagitario!

En ese momento comenzaron los gritos, aplausos y chiflidos por parte de los amigos de la infancia del pony dorado, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun quienes se habían emocionado porque por fin se habían salido de la _FriendZone_ , y también estaba presente Ikki, quien solo se limitó a aplaudir y sonreír sutilmente.

 **Shiryu:** ¡Ese es mi amigo, vamos Seiya!

 **Hyoga:** ¡Tienes nuestro apoyo amigo!

 **Shun:** ¡Felicidades Seiya!

 **Ikki:** Hmp.

Y luego los demás caballeros de Athena presentes les siguieron con gritos de júbilo y aplausos, en especial Koga que estaba tan feliz de ver a su madre usar vestido de bodas que ya hasta tenia ganas de llorar ¿quien hubiera pensado que una boda lo pondría así? ¿tal vez porque era su primera vez asistiendo a una?.

Luego cuando ya se calmaron, la niña diosa prosiguió en lo que estaba…

 **Pallas:** Bien, iré directo a los votos. —dijo alzando los brazos pero de nuevo el sombrero se le bajó y le tapó la cara, pero de nuevo se lo volvió a acomodar en su lugar. —Seiya de Sagitario, Pegaso de Oro, ¿prometes amar y proteger a mi hermana Athena —a quien llaman Saori Kido en esta Era— en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas como en las malas y ser una familia unida?

 **Seiya:** Sí, lo prometo. —contestó decidido intercambiando miradas con Saori quien se encontraba muy feliz.

 **Pallas:** ¡Muy bien!, —luego volteó a ver a la novia— Athena Oneesama, Saori Kido, ¿prometes amar y estar siempre al lado de Seiya de Sagitario en la salud y en la enfermedad como en las buenas y en las malas y ser una familia unida?

 **Saori:** Jeje… —soltó una risilla ante esa pregunta, no había respondido inmediatamente porque quería hacerla de emoción ya que era muy obvia su respuesta, el punto es que pasaron 30 eternos segundos de silencio, hasta que… —Sí, acepto.

— ¡WOOOOOOOOOH! —gritó el publico de caballeros para luego aplaudir ante las palabras de la pelimorada.

Pallas: Bien, es momento que se pongan los anillos —dijo, y en ese momento se acercó Titan con una cajita de madera abierta donde se encontraban los mencionados anillos.

En ese momento Seiya agarró uno de los anillos y con su otra mano agarró la mano de la diosa para ponerle su anillo de bodas, luego Athena hizo igual con el caballero y le puso su anillo; después Titan se alejó de la pareja para darle la palabra a la pequeña 'cura' Pallas.

 **Pallas:** ¡Ahora los declaro MARIDO y MUJER! ¡Puedes besar a mi hermana—que diga a la novia! —se corrigió comenzando a reír levemente por su pequeña metida de pata.

Pero luego vio que Seiya y Athena se habían quedado estáticos mirándose entre sí _¿Besarse… enfrente de mucha gente con cero privacidad?_ ¡Eso jamás! sería muy vergonzoso, y más si tienes a tus enemigos y némesis presentes.

 **Pallas:** Dije, que puedes besar a la novia pero ¡YAAA! —gritó y fue a empujar a su hermana para hacer que se besaran, pero Athena se resistió y logró evitar el cometido de la diosa del amor, soltó un bufido. —Bien… —rodó los ojos y se quitó el sombrero de una vez, que además de que se le bajaba le daba calor. —Ya que me la pusieron difícil —luego volteó a ver a su protector. —¡Titan, Plan B!

 **Titan:** Entendido —fue su respuesta y luego tomando desprevenido a su nemesis lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Seiya saliera disparado a besar a Athena, pero de paso cayeron al suelo en una posición muy prometedora haciendo que el publico gritara y les chiflaran, en especial los amigos y compadres del castaño. —…Creo que me excedí.

Pallas se había quedado con la boca abierta, el plan B había salido mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

 **Pallas:** Jajaja ¡te felicito! salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo juntando sus manos mientras miraba feliz y con pena al mismo tiempo a su hermana en semejante escena, y Titan solo se limitó a llevarse una mano a la cara con tal de no ver eso.

Ese no había sido un empujonsito, fue un ¡EMPUJONSOTE! el escándalo era tanta que ya se estaban olvidando de algo muy importante… ¡El ramo de la novia! y la mente de Pallas hizo clic saliendo de su asombro— ¡Es cierto! ¡El ramo! ¡Athena, no has lanzado el ramo ni la liga!

Cuando la diosa escuchó eso salió de su trance aprovechando esa noticia para olvidar la caída y se levantó con el ramo en manos, dio media vuelta y lo lanzó; luego se quitó la liga que tenía en su pierna y lo lanzó en la misma dirección. Los ojos de los caballeros y palasianos quedaron como platos al ver quienes fueron los "afortunados", y para sorpresa de ellos fueron dos de los altos palasianos, Galia con el ramo en manos y Hyperion con la liga arriba de su cabeza.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral de 10 pero eternos segundos, se escuchó en la lejanía el aullar de Haruto–digo un lobo, hasta que…

 **Marte:** ¡NAAANIIII!

 **Pallas:** ¿Uuuuups…? jiji

* * *

Para el final, cuando ya la fiesta se había terminado después de crear semejante desmadre en el santuario con una simple boda, todos se habían regresado a sus casas.

 _En la isla donde vivía Saori…_

El joven caballero de pegaso se recostó en el sofá satisfecho de la noche que estuvo de locos, al parecer había valido la pena la tortura por la que pasaron sus amigos de tienda en tienda con las chicas para buscarles trajes indicados.

 **Koga:** Cielos, debo admitir que sí fue agradable y divertida la fiesta después de todo.

 **Seiya:** ¿Lo dices porque Saori y yo nos casamos, o porque uno de los altos palasianos se agarró a golpes con Marte por culpa del ramo y de una chica, y porque le echaron el vino encima a Pallas y ella les dio una paliza a mi compadre y su rival? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la corbata como si su vida dependiese de eso.

 **Koga:** Emmm —se quedó pensando unos segundos— Sip, por la paliza y porque Pallas tuvo lo que se merecía.

 **Seiya:** ¿Un baño?

 **Koga:** Sí.

 **Seiya:** No, me refiero que si quieres tomar un baño. Lo necesitas jovencito, tú también te ensuciaste.

 **Koga:** Eeeh…. lo haré después.

 **Seiya:** No jovencito, si no te bañas ahora mismo, no dejaré que mañana salgas de nuevo con Soma a tener una aventura mexicana.

Justo en el clavo, el pelirrojo se alarmó y se levantó de un salto del sofá.

 **Koga:** ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —y corrió casi a la velocidad de la luz a ganarle el baño a su papá.

Mientras tanto en Pallasbelta… (recamara de Pallas)

 **Pallas:** Ah… —suspiró tan pronto salió del baño ya bañada, vestida y con una toalla en su cabeza— Que feliz estoy, que grandiosa fue la fiesta. Si así fue la boda de Athena oneesama ¿cómo será la fiesta de Navidad?

 **Titan:** Eh… —oh oh!, no se le había pasado por la mente aquella fecha, porque apenas se encontraban a mitad de septiembre y faltaban tres meses para la víspera navideña, así que ahora en el fondo estaba deseando que para entonces la guerra haya terminado con la muerte de Athena para no tener que participar en otra ridiculez.— No lo sabemos Pallas sama, aunque de seguro se repetirían las locuras que acabamos de ver.

 **Pallas:** Jajaja así es, ¡pero sería con muérdago, ponche y…! —pero no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente un grito los tomó por sorpresa de la habitación de a lado.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NO OTRA FIESTA POR FAVOR!

Y el que gritó había sido Hyperion desde su recamara, quien aun no se recuperaba del susto de su vida, y todo por el estúpido liguero y el ramo de la novia (Athena).

 **Titan:** Creo que Hyperion sigue sin superarlo.

 **Pallas:** Supongo que sí… en uno de estos días de seguro se va a terminar casando con Galia y ¡TENDREMOS OTRA BODA COMO LA DE HOY! —exclamó enérgica pegando un brinco en su cama.

Y no tardó mucho para que luego escucharan el estornudo de la alta palasiana.

—¡Achoooo!

 _Ya habían tenido días más locos, pero esto es ridículo._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo en la Boda del Milenio damas y caballeros. Cambio y fuera.**

 **PD: Los decepcioné porque no hubo un Zeus entrometido ¿verdad? No se puede complacer a todo el mundo, y así lo tenía escrito (no quise modificarlo, porque tal y como está tiene su encanto) u_u**


End file.
